grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1
|finale = |announced = January 28, 2011 |slogan = And you thought they were just fairytales... |producers = Norberto Barba David Greenwalt Jim Kouf Sean Hayes Todd Milliner Naren Shankar Marc Buckland |stars = David Giuntoli Russell Hornsby Bitsie Tulloch Silas Weir Mitchell Sasha Roiz Reggie Lee |dvd = Grimm: Season One |release = August 7, 2012 |previous = N/A |next = Season 2 }} Season 1 is the first season of Grimm. The pilot was picked up by NBC on January 28, 2011, and the season was filmed in the Portland, Oregon area. The premiered on October 28, 2011 on NBC, and the season one finale, , aired on May 18, 2012. The first season introduced the concept of Wesen living within some people and the Grimms being hunters of the Wesen. Season Recap Portland Police detective Nick Burkhardt thinks that he has his life all planned. He is a successful detective, he has a good working relationship with his boss Captain Renard, his partner Hank Griffin, and other officers in the precinct, he has just purchased an engagement ring, and he is planning to ask his girlfriend Juliette Silverton to marry him. All his plans are called into question when he sees an attractive young woman suddenly morph into a hag, a change that nobody else notices. Later that day in the precinct, a man being charged briefly changes into a lizard-like being, and again, no one but him notices. That evening, Nick's aunt, Marie Kessler, visits him and Juliette. Aunt Marie has cancer and does not have long to live, but before she dies, she has something to tell Nick. Aunt Marie tells Nick that he is descended from a line of creature hunters known as Grimms, who have the responsibility to protect the rest of mankind from the creatures who are known as Wesen. She also tells him that the trailer she brought with her contains information and equipment to help him in his task. Aunt Marie gives Nick a small antique key and tells him to protect it with his life as "they" want it. With help from Monroe, a Blutbad he met while working on case, and Rosalee Calvert, a Fuchsbau, Nick deals with crimes involving several different types of Wesen ranging from the bear-like Jägerbars to the rat-like Reinigen. He soon discovers that there are several inimical Wesen species, such as the Hexenbiests and the Blutbaden to the hound dog-like Hundjägers and the Hässlichen. He soon realizes that his unique status as Grimm and cop enables him to become a force for peace, both within the Wesen community and the interactions between Wesen and humans. This, however, does cause problems for Hank as his encounters with the Wesen world cause him to doubt his sanity. Whilst not knowing what the key represents, he comes to appreciate its value to some factions within the Wesen community when the Hexenbiest, Adalind Schade, nearly kills Hank to make him surrender it. In the process of saving Hank, Nick causes Adalind to lose her Wesen spirit and powers, but not her magical knowledge. In an act of revenge, Adalind causes Juliette to fall into a magically induced coma. The season ends with Nick's mother helping him defeat one of the assassins who had killed his father and who Nick also thought killed his mother in an abortive attempt to take possession of the Coins of Zakynthos, an artifact that had come into Nick's possession earlier in the year. Cast Season 1/Main Cast|Main Cast Season 1/Recurring Cast|Recurring Cast Season 1/Single Episode Guest Stars|Single Episode Guest Stars Crew Writers Directors Wesen Physically appear Mentioned/Appear in Grimm Diaries only *Waage *Gefrierengeber *Mordstier *Rißfleisch *Waschbar *Schneetmacher Episode Summaries Images Episode Promotional Images Videos Gag Reel DVD/Blu-ray Release Season 1 was released on August 7, 2012 on DVD and Blu-ray. Both have 5 discs featuring all 22 episodes. Boxart/Contents See Also *List of Deaths *Opening Quotes *Season One Fights Category:Content Category:Season One Category:Seasons